Death's Eye
by Ava Braginski Wang
Summary: Young Maddilyn Naturo was a small town girl with just about nothing to do. Her mother dead and her father seeing a dispicable woman; her life was full of misery. She had only one thing different about her than every one else and that was her eye. The journey of this girl into another world is one full of mystery and romance.
1. The little girl

Sunlight somehow was able to peek it's way around the buildings and fall onto Maddilyn's hair. She walked down James Avenue expecting to get home and see her neighbor getting the mail; her dad would be at work and his stupid fiancé would try to get all buddy-buddy with Maddilyn. Just another day in misery.

Ever sense her dad had decided she needed a mother figure things had been going down hill. It seemed like even the shadows wanted to grab her and strangle her. Maddilyn kicked a rock down an ally way and stopped in her tracks. From the ally she heard a faint groan.

"Hello?" She started walking into the ally "Any one there?"

Another groan came. Maddilyn saw the shape of a little girl in one of the discarded boxes. Maddilyn ran over and picked the girl up. Running, she passed her neighbor and went into her house. Placing the little girl on her bed, Maddilyn saw the little angel was hurt. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some tweezers. Grabbing the stick she pulled.

"OW!" The little girl shrieked "STOP PULLING MY TAIL!"

"Tail?" Maddilyn looked at the 'stick'

"Mhm." The little girl rubbed her bottom and yawned "I'm Luna. Who are you?"

"Maddilyn."

"Okay." Luna looked at Maddilyn "Why have you brought me here young half-witch?"

"Half-witch? What the heck?"

"Well only witches and miesters can see nature spirits and you have one death eye so you have to be a half-witch." Luna was smiling

"Aren't witches evil?" Maddilyn was confused

"No. Not all of them. My mommy was a white witch. So was yours."

"How do you know that? Did you meet my mom?"

"No but you have a death eye; not a demon eye. So she had to be a white witch." Luna looked around "Where's Shadow?"

"Who?"

"My big brother. He's always here when I wake up."

"Well it's night time so I think we should wait till morning-"

"No, no, no, no. Shadow only comes out at night. We should go now. Plus, tonight is the new moon!"

"Okay, okay. Just let me change."

Maddilyn started to change out of her school uniform and into some of her casual clothes. After she had taken her blouse off Luna saw the birthmark on Maddilyn's back.

"What's that dove doing on your back?"

"Huh?" Maddilyn turned to face Luna "What? Oh you mean my birthmark."

"Can we look for Shadow now?" Luna looked at Maddilyn with pleading eyes.

She sighed and put her sweater on "Yes."

"Yay!" Lunar ran right into the door. "Ow!"

Luna was crying now. Maddilyn ran over and picked the little spirit up. Trying to comfort her Maddilyn grabbed one of her old stuffed animals and gave it to Luna. She hugged the pig close to her like the older girl had when she was four.

"You have to turn the knob, open the door and then walk out of the room." Maddilyn tried not to laugh.

"Oh"-sniffle-"That makes sense."

"come on, let's go look for your brother."

The little girl grabbed Maddilyn's hand and they headed out into the night.


	2. Shadows

_**Second chapter still doesnt have the characters from the original show and i'm sorry but they're coming; promise. Also i'm so sorry that this is so short. :(**_

* * *

Searching through the boxes, Maddilyn didn't notice the shadows creeping up on her.

"Luna, what does your brother look like?" She turned to see a shadow instead of Luna "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." The voice was deep and gravely.

"Shadow!" Luna came out of nowhere and glomped her brother.

"Oomph... Hi, Luna. I'm glad to see you're safe but now I have to wipe this human's memory of you." The voice changed to a teenage boy's.

"Please don't." Luna looked up at him "She's a good half-witch."

"Luna, she's human."

"No she's not; she has a death eye! Show him Maddy."

Maddilyn moved her bangs so Shadow could see her right eye. For a second she thought she saw fear in his eyes but as soon as it was there it disappeared.

"She's a dark witch trying to trick you, Luna. Now let's GO!"

"NO!" Luna was on Maddilyn's shoulder now "Maddy is a white half-witch."

"Luna. We don't have time for this." Shadow sounded angry "It's almost morning and we need to find a place to stay."

"You guys could stay at my house." Maddilyn piped up "It's not far from here."

Shadow sighed "Fine."

* * *

_**BTW reviews are nice.**_


	3. Janet

When they got to Maddilyn's house her dad was home and so was his fiancé. Maddilyn shooed the spirits up the stairs and walked into the dinning room. She walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, Daddy." She was trying her best to smile.

"Hi." He looked angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Why were you out so late?"

"I helped a little girl find her big brother at the park."

"Is that why?"

"Yes, Daddy." Maddilyn hoped he believed her. It was as close to the truth as she could get.

"Janet says you came home angry and got into a big fight with her."

"Daddy that's not true!"

"Maddilyn, let me finish!" Her father never raised his voice "Janet said you called her some very mean things, which I will not repeat, and when she said you were grounded you yelled at her, and I quote, 'You're not my mother and you never will be.' Now why would you say these things?"

"I didn't." Maddilyn saw what Janet was trying to do "I wasn't even home long enough to check the messages let alone fight with Janet."

"Robert, I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" Maddilyn and her dad said in usion.

"Of corse. She's rebelling against us getting married because she can't imagine you with anyone else but her mother." Janet looked at Maddilyn "Maddy i completely understand and I'm sure we can get along if you just try."

"Oh, just eat it!" Maddilyn stood up and walked out.

"Maddy!" Robert yelled after her "Come back here!"

"NO!"

"Fine then you get no dinner!"

"Good!" Maddilyn could hear Janet pretended to cry "Mom was a better cook anyways!"


	4. Good night

Maddilyn slammed her door, fell on her bed and screamed into her pillow. He always took her side; never his own daughters. Just cause Janet said Maddilyn did something her dad believed his fiancé.

"Why did you scream at the pillow?" Luna was on the bed.

"Hm?" Maddilyn looked at the young girl. She didn't notice till now that the girl glowed "Oh. My dad's fiancé tried and succeeded in getting me in trouble."

"Why'd she do that?"

"Rivalry for my father I guess."

"Why?" Luna looked at Maddilyn with big eyes.

"The woman doesn't want to compete for Maddilyn's fathers' affection. She'll try anything to get Maddy out of the house." Shadow closed the bedroom curtains "You guys should get some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy." Luna started to jump on the bed "I don't have to go to bed until the sun rises."

"But Maddilyn needs to sleep." Shadow helped Luna off the bed and gave her some antique toys "Why don't you play till morning."

"Kay."

* * *

**_ok i promise a character from soul eater will come in chapter 6. _**


	5. Just a dream?

Maddilyn woke to the sound of her alarm clock. It was the last day of school and she didn't want to be late. With a groan she rolled over and slapped the snooze button. She got up, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. After a nice, warm shower she went down the stairs and had breakfast.

Maybe last night was just a dream. Maddilyn hadn't seen either of the spirits at all. She opened the cabinet and there was Luna with her head on a bag of marshmallows. If Luna was in the kitchen Shadow had to be too.

"Shadow." Maddilyn whispered "Shadow where are you?"

"Right here." Shadow was sitting on the counter; his legs drawn up to his chest away from the sunlight "I got stuck."

"What? How?"

He pointed to the sunlight "I can't be in a sunbeam."

"Why not?"

"Solar and me never really got along. Plus have you ever seen a shadow in a sunbeam?"

"Well, no. Who's Solar?"

"My brother." Shadow stared at the sunbeam "He's older than me by a couple hours."

Maddilyn moved in the way of the sunbeam and looked at Shadow "Okay then... Could you take Luna back up to my room?"

"Sure." Shadow stood up, grabbed Luna, jumped off the counter and went upstairs.

Maddilyn made eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns. She ate some toast and put a plate in the microwave. Grabbing a sticky note she wrote: "Daddy, sorry about last night. There's breakfast for you and Janet in the microwave. Hope you like it, Maddilyn."

After she put the note on the coffee maker, she went upstairs.

* * *

**_Ok im really sorry but i underestimated how long my chapters were so Death the Kids not coming till ch 8. Sorry guys. :( Dont be mad please._**


	6. What?

Outside of her room, she saw Shadow and Luna. Walking over, Maddilyn picked them up and opened her door. Once inside, she almost dropped the spirits when she saw Janet looking through her stuff.

"What are you doing in here Janet?"

"Hm?" Janet looked up and smiled "I was just looking for my other earring."

"Why would it be in here?"

"The last time I took them off was in here." She looked down "Oh, there it is."

"Okay... Well I have to get ready for school. So..."

"Of corse." The older lady walked out of the room.

Maddilyn closed the door and set the spirits on her bed. Grabbing her brush, she started to do her hair. No one at her school knew about her death eye; it was just something she didn't tell people or show them. So everyday she made sure her bangs covered her right eye just so no one asked about it.

Grabbing her backpack she whispered "I'll be back at about 4 maybe a little later, okay?"

Shadow nodded his head and Maddilyn left for school.


	7. The old and the new

As usual, school was mostly uneventful. During class Maddilyn did her work and at lunch she was by herself; as she always was. No one joined her, no one talked to her and no one looked at her but she was used to it. All throughout her life she had had only one friend, that was not family, and that was a boy named Jared but when they were just about to go into middle school he got really sick.

Jared always smiled and laughed; even when he was in the hospital. Maddilyn thought he would get better but he never did. One night Jared died from his illness. Maddilyn never had another friend and she was fine with that. No one could ever replace Jared.

Clack! Someone set their tray at her table. Maddilyn looked up to see a very strange looking boy. He had amber eyes and black hair. On the left side of his head were three, white stripes and on the right side was a random cow lick. Even though it was the start of summer he was wearing a black suit with a skull for a tie. He looked like one of the snobby rich kids.

"Hi. Is it alright if I sit here?" He was wearing a forced smile.

"Do you all of the sudden need my permission?" Maddilyn said annoyed "I don't own the table."

"Okay..." He sat down "I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid."

"Nah..." Maddilyn was looking at him; trying to make him uncomfortable "I'll call you D.T.K. How 'bout that?"

She could practically see the vein popping out of his right temple. She had struck a nerve for sure. Who was this kid anyways?

It was the last day of school. No new students; isn't that how it is? Guess daddy payed to have him here on the last day.

It looked like he was ganna say something when the bell rang. Maddilyn threw her tray away and left. "See ya."

* * *

**Like i promised Death the Kid has appeared. If at any point he's ooc i'm sorry. Basicly the first few chapters were just getting to know the main three oc's of my story. I know that lunar is adorible and so freaking inoccent. Shadows just bad a$$ and doesn't care about anything but family.**


	8. Attack

**So so sorry i took so long to post again. :( I've been reading fanfics. School starts back up again tomorrow so i'm ganna be super busy. Sowwy. Btw this chapter is mostly from Shadow's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maddilyn was sitting on the roof of the old car factory with Shadow and Luna. She had gotten in a fight with Janet(for real this time) and didn't want to stay home. Luna was busy making sure the moon stayed like it was while Shadow taught her spells. So far she had learned Silk Bind and Spider Thread.

"So how long does she have to stay out here?" Maddilyn asked Shadow.

"Till a few hours before sun rise."

"Oh..." Maddilyn looked up "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shadow looked around.

"It sounded like some one was running along the roof." She looked around a bit more "Guess it was my imagination."

"Okay." Shadow grabbed a rock "Try to make this into a spider."

"What? How?" She looked at the rock; there was no way she could turn it into a spider.

"Imagine it's an egg and a tiny spider is forcing it's way out." After Maddilyn nodded her head. "Now say the words 'Elviver Redips.'"

"Elviver Redips." She gasped as the little rock transformed into a spider "How'd that happen?"

"The rock had a squished spider on it."

"Eww..."

"Any round object that has a piece of a spider on it, you can use to make a spider." Shadow set the little arachnid down "But you can't place spider parts on them."

"That makes sense." Maddilyn watched the little guy run off "Would I ever be able to keep one of the spiders I create?"

"Proubly not." Shadow saw her face and knew that look. It was the look mothers got when they lost a kid "They tend to live with other spiders but they will help you out when you need it."

"How do you know so much about spider spells?" She looked at Shadow "I mean did your mother teach you them?"

"No. She taught an evil witch named Arcane back before witches were evil." He got really tense "Duck!"

Shadow pushed Maddilyn down just before a scythe sliced the air where her head had been. Sitting back up, she turned to look at her attacker. Maddilyn was surprised to see a girl about the same age as her. The girl had long, blond hair, in pigtails; blue eyes and was wearing a long black coat over a school uniform. In her hands was a scythe that you would think the grim reaper would use. The school girl swung the scythe again; narrowly Maddilyn dodged. This kept going on until all of the sudden the other girl stopped attacking. It was as if she was being controlled by some one else.

The scythe all of the sudden turned into a boy. "Maka! What's goin on?!"

"I don't know." The school girl who's name was Maka said "I think she is using some sort of paralyzation spell."

"No." Shadow said "I am."

The scythe boy came running over with part of his body still in scythe mode. At the last second Maddilyn cast the spell Spider Thread and bound the boy to were he couldn't move. Now that maddilyn had gotten a better look at the boy, she noticed he was wearing a headband that said 'Soul Eater'.

"What's your name?" Maddilyn asked the boy

"You bind me and then ask my name?" He glared at her "What kind of creep are you?"

"Soul!" Maka yelled "Stop talking to her!"

"So that's your name? Soul?" Maddilyn was close to him now "That's really interesting."

Shadow saw what was going on. To many spells at once could really effect a half witches mind. Half witches that used more than three spells in 45 min tended to lose their mind temporarily. Either they got really friendly or really dangerous. Both were bad. He stopped using Shadow Puppet and grabbed Maddilyn's arm. "Maddy, I think you should sit down."

She turned to look at him "Why?"

Shadow could see her pupils had gotten smaller. "You need to rest."

She sat down and Shadow returned his attention to the weapon and meister. He should have been more careful when teaching Maddilyn spells. Meisters wouldn't be able to sense her witch half unless she was casting spells. Maddilyn didn't know it but she was the only half witch left on earth; the rest had been hunted down because of their double soul.

A meister who's weapon had ate 98 kishin souls could eat one half witch soul and automatically become Death's weapon. The meisters still didn't know that white witches still existed. Death didn't even know because he couldn't distinguish between the two.

Shadow looked at the children "You will leave us alone and you will not tell your boss about Maddilyn. Understand?"

"No!" Soul said "Shimigami-sama needs this information!"

"No, he doesn't." Shadow pointed at Maddilyn "She is a half witch. A HALF WITCH! She is no threat to DWMA; GOT IT?!"

"But I thought the witches drained their children's powers so the child wouldn't be a threat?" Maka was trying to untangle Soul

"Only with the half witches." Shadow looked at them coldly "Don't you guys study your history?"

"Well yeah but we don't have much on the history of witches." Maka said promptly

"Well she is the daughter of a white witch and a human. You can tell-"

"Wait. A half witch? I've never heard of them." Soul said

"Of course you haven't they went into hiding as soon as you meisters started hunting witches. No one knows if they still exist. My mother went into hiding as well." Shadow was a bit ticked now

"Oh." Maka grunted in effort "How do I get this off him?"

"Ya! Can we hurry this up?!" Soul looked really irritated

Shadow snapped his fingers and Soul was out of the Spider Thread. The spirit motioned for them to leave and looked back at Maddilyn. She was sound asleep now; probly dreaming of a world nothing like this. Luna started to get droopy. Shadow put his hands on her shoulders. "come on, Luna. Let's go back to Maddilyn's."

"'Kay."

* * *

**Review please. It makes me really happy to know what you honestly think. Hope i didn't make Maka ooc.**


End file.
